The Wind and Earth
by Sabian63
Summary: A request for a BolinxJinora story. First chapter up
1. Chapter 1

The Wind and Earth

Chapter 1

Jinora was in love with Bolin. She loved him with all her heart but she didn't think that Bolin will feel the same way. But she didn't realize that Bolin felt the same way about her. (Air Temple Island) "Hey Jinora." said Bolin running toward her. "He…Hey Bolin." said Jinora nervously. Bolin looked down and saw a book that Jinora dropped. Bolin picked it up and handed it to Jinora. "Thanks." said Jinora taking the book. "You're welcome, hey I will be turning fifteen tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party?" asked Bolin. "Hm, sure why not." answered Jinora. "Oh thank, thank you, thank you." said Bolin hugging Jinora. Bolin let Jinora go real quick, blushing. "Well see you tomorrow, Jinora." Bolin said running off to the docks. Jinora's face was flushed red and then fainted. From the distance, Meelo and Ikki was watching this unfold. "Jinora fainted." laughed Meelo. "Looks like our sister did it again." said Ikki. (Republic City) Bolin ran through the streets trying to get home quickly before nightfall. "Is that him?" asked the hooded man. "It is, let's go inform our leader." answered the second hooded man. (Mako and Bolin's home) Bolin entered the house quietly trying not to wake up Mako. "Where were you Bolin?" asked Mako. "Oh hey Mako, I was just out um watching a mover." answered Bolin smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you, she is too young for you." said Mako. "Well yes but I am older than by three years, tomorrow four." said Bolin. "Bolin, I am warning you now," said Mako, "I don't want you to get your heart broken." Bolin shook his head and walked over to his bed. "Whatever Mako." whispered Bolin. (Unknown area) "Sir, we have found the boy." said one of the hooded scouts. The leader turned toward the scout. "I want you to find out where he is going next." said the leader. The scout nodded his head and left. (Morning) Bolin jumped out of bed and ran outside. Mako was already up and was making breakfast. "Bolin, you're going to miss breakfast." yelled Mako. Bolin didn't hear Mako. Bolin was too excited to listen to Mako. (Outside) Bolin ran down the street from his house. In the alley, the hooded men stood looking at Bolin. "We must take him now." said the scout. "No, we must wait until he is by himself." said the second scout. (Varrick's Company) "Who I want that at my party too." said Bolin excitingly. "Bolin my mover star, how's my money maker doing?" asked Varrick. "I am just doing fine thank you." answered Bolin. "Plus, what do you need all this for?" asked Varrick. "Today's my birthday." answered Bolin. "Why didn't you tell me, Zhu Li get my bag." said Varrick. Zhu Li came running with Varrick's bag. "Let me see what I have in my bag, aha." said Varrick. "What is it?" asked Bolin. "It's a gift but I am not telling what kind of gift." answered Varrick. Bolin shook his head smiling. "Well see you at the party, Varrick." said Bolin. (Party) Everybody was enjoying their selves except Bolin. Bolin seemed real down. (Balcony) "Hey Bolin." said Korra walking toward Bolin. "Oh hey Korra." said Bolin sadly. "Why are you out here, you should be enjoying your birthday." said Korra. "I know." said Bolin turning his head. "I'll come in shortly." added Bolin. Korra nodded her head and walked back inside. Bolin looked back toward the outer part of Republic City. (Party) Jinora looked around impatiently for Bolin. "Who is Jinora looking for?" asked Pema. "She is looking for…" started Ikki but her mouth was covered by Jinora. "I am just looking at the lights, they are real bright." answered Jinora smiling. Pema nodded her head slowly. "I'm going to go now." said Jinora. Jinora looked everywhere for Bolin but couldn't find him. "Where is he, I need to ask him something." said Jinora. On the balcony, Varrick was announcing something. "Everyone quiet down, I have some great news to say." announced Varrick. "Today, wait what am I trying to say?" asked Varrick. "Bolin is gone sir." answered Zhu Li. "That's not great news." said Varrick. Zhu Li shrugged her shoulders. "Well change that everyone, I was going to say there is bad news." said Varrick. "Bolin has gone missing." said Varrick. Everyone gasped to news. "What!" said Jinora. (Outside) Bolin had everything packed up before the party and left. "I am sorry guys but I just don't feel right." said Bolin putting the bag on his shoulders. Just as he turned around, hooded men covered his mouth. Bolin was trying to say something but couldn't say anything. Bolin's eyes started to feel drowsy, and then he went to sleep. "Tell our leader, we have him." said one of the hooded men. (Republic City) "Bolin." yelled Korra. "Bolin where are you?" yelled Jinora. Mako and Tenzin were on Uggi looking down onto to Republic City but didn't find Bolin. Mako and Tenzin flew down toward Korra and Jinora. "Did you find him?" asked Jinora. Tenzin shook his head. Jinora started to tear up. Jinora turned around and saw a bag. "Whose bag is this?" asked Jinora. "It's Bolin's." answered Mako. "Why would he need that?" asked Korra. "I don't know." answered Mako. "It seems to going in this direction." said Tenzin. "Come on, we need to go find him." said Jinora. "At this rate we won't find him in the dark." said Tenzin. "We will go looking for him in the morning." said Tenzin. "But…" said Jinora. "I know you want to find him as much as I do but we won't find him in the dark." said Mako. "Ok." said Jinora.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wind and Earth

Chapter 2

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" screamed a faint voice. "Stop screaming and scrumming child, this will only hurt a lot." said different voice. "Are you done?" asked another voice. "Almost my liege, just as soon as I…." said the voice. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" screamed the first voice again. (Air Temple Island) "Bolin!" screamed Jinora waking up. She was drenched with sweat. "It was only a dream." said Jinora. She turned her head to look outside. It was raining. Jinora got out of bed and walked out into the halls. "Jinora." called a faint voice. "Who's there?" asked Jinora. Nobody answered. "Come outside." whispered the faint voice. Jinora shook her head. She looked around and saw no one. "I must still be dreaming." she said. Jinora walked outside and saw a dark patch lying on the ground. "What is that?" Jinora asked herself. It was Bolin. "Bolin!" screamed Jinora shockingly. Everybody woke up to Jinora's scream. Korra jumped through her window and saw Jinora kneeling beside an unconscious Bolin. (Room) "Why was he outside?" asked Mako. "I have no idea." answered Jinora. Katara was healing Bolin. "These marks are something I have never seen before." said Katara. "What marks?" asked Korra. Katara pointed at dark line on Bolin's arm. "He will be ok right?" asked Jinora. "He will, he just need some rest." answered Katara. (Later) Jinora never left Bolin's side. "Hey, Jinora." said Tenzin. "Hey dad." said Jinora. "Do you want anything to eat?" asked Tenzin. Jinora shook her head. Tenzin nodded his head and walked away. Jinora looked back at Bolin. His eyes were opened. "Hey Jinora." said Bolin. Jinora teared up and hugged Bolin. (Later) "Where were you?" asked Mako. "I was just um out for walking." said Bolin. "But what happened?" asked Mako. "It was all a blur actually." answered Bolin. Jinora thought to herself. "Was the dream I had of Bolin?" she asked herself. "No it can't be." she said to herself. "All I can remember is that a bunch hooded men just took me, I do not know why." said Bolin. "Ok, we are looking for a hooded man." said Mako. "We will be back." said Korra. Korra and Mako walked out of the room and went outside. Now it was just Bolin and Jinora. "Sooooo, how's it going?" asked Bolin. "It's going good." answered Jinora. "That's cool, what were you doing while I was gone?" asked Bolin. "You weren't worried were you?" added Bolin. "Me, no I wasn't worried at all." answered Jinora nervously. "That's not what I saw when you hugged me." teased Bolin. "Hehe." laughed Jinora blushing. Bolin and Jinora sat in room quietly for a few seconds. "Hey, Jinora." said Bolin. "Yes." said Jinora. "Would you like to go out on a date?" asked Bolin nervously. "yes." said Jinora in a low voice. "What?" asked Bolin. "Yes, I would love to." yelled Jinora. Bolin smiled with the thought that she said yes. (Republic City) Mako and Korra looked everywhere but found no trace of the hooded men. "Are you sure that they are in Republic City?" asked Korra. "That is what Bolin said." answered Mako. One of the hooded men grabbed Korra and disappeared. "Korra, where….?" started Mako but was stopped by hand covering his mouth. (Air Temple Island) Jinora was getting ready for her date with Bolin. "I can't believe this is happening." Jinora said to herself. "Hey Jinora where you going?" asked Pema. "Oh what me, I'm not going anywhere." answered Jinora. "Uh-huh, who is the lucky boy?" asked Pema. Jinora sighed. "It's Bolin." answered Jinora. "Oh, well at least your heart is in the right place." said Pema leaving. "Just have fun ok." added Pema. Jinora nodded her head. (Republic City night) Bolin and Jinora went into the restaurant and ate a great meal, then headed to Varrick's to go see a mover. They had lots of fun. (Park) Bolin and Jinora sat on a bench. "I had lots of fun." said Jinora. "Me too." agreed Bolin. Jinora looked at the sun. "I guess the date is over." said Jinora. "Not yet." said Bolin leaning in. Bolin's eyes started to close. Jinora saw this and closed her eyes as well. "Bo…lin." called a voice. Bolin shot up from the bench. "Oh, Mako, hey how's it going?" asked Bolin. Mako didn't answer. "Uh Mako." called Bolin. Mako ran at Bolin and slashed Bolin across his chest with fire. "BOLIN!" screamed Jinora.

I am sorry but I must take a leave from this. I am not quieting the story but I just need to get done with Tales of Sabian. I have five more chapters til the end. Just please be patient with me. I will be done with Tales of Sabian soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wind and Earth

Chapter 3

"bolin." called a faint voice. "Bolin." the voice called again. Bolin sat up but felt unease. Bolin turned toward the direction of the voice and found that it was Jinora who was calling him. "Bolin!" yelled Jinora. Shaking his head, Bolin saw Mako approaching Jinora. "Mako!" said Bolin getting up. Bolin slammed his foot onto the ground but nothing happened. "What?!" said Bolin. He tried raising his hand to bring earth but nothing happened. "I can't earth bend!" said Bolin with a surprise. Bolin looked back at Jinora and Mako. Mako, raising his hand, had Jinora against the wall and was about to strike. "Jinora!" yelled Bolin. Shooting his fist out, Bolin shot lighting straight toward Mako, which knocked Mako toward the ground. "What?!" said Bolin. Jinora looked back at Bolin. "Bolin, your cut, its healing." said Jinora. Bolin looked across his chest and saw that the cut was healing. The possessed Mako shook his head and started to run at Bolin. Mako raised his hand, covered by fire, and slashed down at Bolin. Bolin crossed his arms to protect himself, to his surprise the fire did not hurt. "What?" Bolin asked himself. Bolin looked at his arms and found that his arms and the rest of his body were metal. "What the, why am I metal?" Bolin asked himself. Mako looked up and gritted his teeth in anger. "Uh Mako, just hold on a minute." said Bolin. Mako, once again, charged at Bolin. Bolin shot out his fist, sending a surge of electricity toward Mako. The electricity knocked Mako into the side of a light pole knocking him unconscious. "Mako?" asked Bolin. Jinora walked behind Bolin and looked upon Mako. "What was wrong with him?" asked Jinora. "I have no idea." answered Bolin. "We need to get to Air Temple Island and find Korra." said Bolin. "But what about you?" asked Jinora. "What do you mean, oh yeah the whole metal thing." said Bolin. "I don't know what I am going to do." said Bolin. "Hold on I think I have an idea." said Jinora. "Just think of you being normal." said Jinora. Bolin closed his eyes for a few seconds. Opening his eyes, Bolin said "I don't think it worked." Jinora cocked an eye brow. "Are you sure?" asked Jinora. Bolin looked at himself. "Oh never mind." said Bolin. Jinora smiled. "Come on, we need to get going." said Jinora. On their way to Air Temple Island, Bolin and Jinora stopped to rest a bit. "What do you think was his deal?" asked Jinora. "Who?" said Bolin. "Mako." said Jinora. "I have no idea." said Bolin. Bolin was about to lean on the wall but something on his back stopped him. "What the?" said Bolin. Reaching behind him, Bolin grabbed a hilt of a sword. Pulling the sword out, Bolin looked at it with a confused look. "Where did that come from?" asked Jinora. "I have no idea but we need to focus on getting Mako back home." said Bolin. Jinora nodded her head and sat up. Both of them picked up Mako and headed to Air Temple Island. (Air Temple Island) Bolin and Jinora sat down Mako onto the bed. Tenzin walked in and saw this. "What happened to him?" asked Tenzin. "I don't know he just started to attack us." answered Jinora. Tenzin stroked his beard thinking. "By any chance did you see Korra?" asked Jinora. "The last time I saw her, she was with Mako looking for the same people who kidnapped you." answered Tenzin. "Do you know where exactly they searched?'' asked Jinora. "They might have searched near the hill where…" started Tenzin. "The hill where I was taken." interrupted Bolin. Tenzin stared at Bolin. "Yes, the same hill where you disappeared." said Tenzin. "That might be the first place to look." added Tenzin. Jinora and Bolin nodded their heads and left. (Hill side) Bolin and Jinora looked everywhere for evidence of Korra but found nothing. "I thought Korra would have put up a good fight." said Jinora. "I thought so too." added Bolin. Going through the bushes, Bolin saw scattered rocks and scorched leaves. "Jinora over here." yelled Bolin. Jinora came running over to where Bolin was. "Wow, Korra really put up a good fight." said Jinora looking around. "But still no Korra." Jinora added. Looking down, Bolin saw Korra's wrist band. "Jinora come here, I found Korra's wrist band." said Bolin. "It is about to be morning lets go home and get some sleep." said Jinora. "Ok, I am getting a little tired." said Bolin. Jinora kissed Bolin on the cheek. "Don't worry we will find her." said Jinora. Bolin smiled to the thought of finding their friend. Bolin looked around thinking he felt something. "What's wrong?" asked Jinora. "I thought someone was watching us." answered Bolin. Jinora looked around too but saw no one. "Come on lets go home." said Jinora. Bolin nodded his head and both of them headed home. (Sacred Home) The hooded watched as Bolin and Jinora heading home on their globe. In the back you can hear someone trying to break free. "Will you shut that girl up." said one of the hooded men. "For one being the avatar, she really can't keep down for one second." said the second one. "Begin the procedure now." said the third one. "Don't you touch me." yelled Korra trying to kick fire out. Korra tried and tried but none of her bending worked. "Why is my bending…" started Korra. "We chi blocked you, long enough effect for us to get done with the procedure." interrupted one of the hooded men. "Shall we begin." said the Leader, coming out of the shadows. Korra's eyes widened to shock. "No, please don't." yelled Korra but the men ignored her. One of them injected Korra with a needle filled with ancient medicine. Korra cried a blood filled screech. The third hooded man walked over to the door and closed it.

If anybody liked Spectacular Spiderman, I might make a fan fiction of what would season 3 be like.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wind and Earth

Chapter 4

Bolin stared done at his sword. Looking up, He saw Mako start to wake up. "Mako, you're finally awake." yelled Bolin jumping up. (Living room) Mako sipped from his tea that Pema made for him. "Do you know where these hooded men took you?" asked Tenzin. "No, they had covered my face when they captured me." said Mako. Looking up, Mako just remembered something. "Did you find Korra, last time I remember I heard her breaking free." said Mako. Both Jinora and Bolin shook their heads. Mako slumped down in his seat. "Do you think her tracks might still be there?" asked Jinora. "It might be." said Bolin. Standing up, Mako headed toward the door. "Are you guys coming?" asked Mako. Bolin and Jinora nodded their heads and followed Mako out the door. (Outside Republic City) Mako, Bolin, and Jinora ran through the forest looking for any sign of Korra. "It had to be right here." said Jinora. "Do you think they cleaned up the evidence?" asked Bolin. "They must have." answered Mako. Everyone looked everywhere but found nothing. Jinora was about to say something until she saw Korra. "Korra!" yelled Jinora. "Guys she is over here." Jinora said while running toward Korra. Jinora opened her arms for a hug. "Korra I thought we…" started Jinora but was stopped because of Korra. She had her hand wrapped around Jinora's neck and Korra was squeezing her hand tighter. Mako and Bolin stopped in their tracks. "Korra, let go of JINORA!" yelled Bolin trying earth bend. "Oh yeah I can't bend earth." said Bolin smiling toward Mako. Mako shook his head. "Korra put down Jinora now." Mako said throwing fire at Korra, who moved her head to dodge it. Korra gave them a huge insane laugh. "Your old Korra is dead; she was weak but me I am much stronger and not afraid of taking out her enemies." said Korra throwing Jinora onto the ground. Korra shot fire toward Bolin and Mako, whom rolled out of the way. Bolin closed his eyes and his body formed armor around his body. "Korra I don't want to do this." said Bolin pulling out his sword. "But I do." said Korra jetting toward Bolin with fire coming out of her feet. Bolin shot lighting out of fist at Korra, who flew around it. Korra dropped down and slammed her foot onto the ground, knocking Bolin into a tree with earth. "Korra please this isn't you." said Mako. Korra turned toward Mako. "M…mak…mako." struggled Korra. Grabbing her head, Korra screamed in pain. "Korra!" Mako yelled holding his hand out toward her. Korra swung her arm out and knocked Mako back with air. (Secret room) "Get a hold of her." yelled one of the hooded men. "I am trying but she is not letting me." said the second hooded man. "What is going on here?" asked someone from behind. "Oh uh Coro, sir nothing is happening." answered the first hooded man. "It doesn't seem like it." said Coro looking at the globe. "I am losing her sir, I don't think…." started the second hooded man but was stopped by the globe exploding, knocking him back. "Sir, I am so sorry just give me another chance." said the second hooded man. Coro said nothing and walked away to his private quarters. (Outside Republic City) Korra wobbled and fell onto the ground. Mako was first to get there and kneel beside Korra. "Let's take her home." said Mako. "Ok but should we get the police in on this too?" asked Bolin who reverted back to his human form. "Good point, Bolin and Jinora take Korra back to Air Temple Island and I will talk with Lin." Mako said. Bolin nodded his head and ran over Jinora. "Are you ok?" asked Bolin. Jinora didn't respond because she was unconscious. "Ok, I am going to have my hands full getting both of them home." said Bolin. Bolin snapped his finger and closed his eyes. The armor appeared onto his body and Bolin started to take both Korra and Jinora back to Air Temple Island. (Police Department) Mako ran into Lin's office. "Mako, where have you been?" asked Lin. "Lin you are not going to believe me but I was kidnapped." said Mako. "By who?" asked Lin. "Yes my dear boy, by who?" asked Coro. "Do I know you?" asked Mako. "I don't think so, my name is Coro." answered Coro. "What is he doing here?" asked Mako. "He was just telling me someone had kidnapped his daughter." answered Lin. Mako looked toward Coro. "Where they wearing hoods?" asked Mako. "I think so." smiled Coro. "Do you think both these hooded men have a connection?" asked Lin. "Maybe." answered Mako. "I will just go now." backed up Mako. "Hopefully we will find these men." said Coro. "Yeah." said Mako leaving. (Air Temple Island) Bolin sat next Jinora, waiting for her to wake up. "Bolin, where is Korra?" asked Mako. "In the other room." answered Bolin. "I will be back to discuss what with your changings." said Mako. Bolin nodded his head. (Seconds later) "How can you turn into whatever that is?" asked Mako. "I don't know, I guess I just have to make myself do it." answered Bolin. "How did they even get that inside you?" asked Mako. "I don't know." answered Bolin. "Is there a way to reverse it?" asked Mako. "I don't know but I will soon as we find at least one of the members." answered Bolin. Mako nodded his head. "Hey guys." Jinora said rubbing her eyes. "Jinora your awake." said Bolin. Jinora nodded her head. Bolin got up and ran toward Jinora and gave her a hug. Jinora started to blush but hugged Bolin back. "So what now?" asked Bolin. "We go back to the same place we found Korra." answered Mako. Bolin and Jinora nodded their heads. "What about Korra?" asked Bolin. "Jinora, can you watch her while we are gone?" asked Mako. Jinora nodded her head. "Come on Bolin, let's go." said Mako. (Outside Republic City) Looking around, Mako and Bolin found no signs. "Do you think they might be out this way?" asked Bolin. Mako didn't answer. "Mako, are you ok?" Bolin asked. Mako still didn't answer. Bolin stood in front of Mako and started to wave his hands in front of his face. Mako shook his head. "What is Bolin?" asked Mako. Bolin blew out a puff of air. "I thought something was wrong." said Bolin. "Something is wrong." someone said behind Bolin. Bolin turned around and saw a hooded man. "The problem you are on my property." said the man. Bolin jumped back and stood beside Mako. "What, do I scare you?" asked the man. "No, you don't scare us." said Mako. "Well maybe a little." said Bolin. "Who are you?" asked Mako. "My name is Dygo." answered Dygo removing his hood. "Bolin, you what to do." whispered Mako. Bolin nodded his head. Bolin pulled his sword out and transformed into his armor. "I guess there is no talking anymore." said Dygo. "That time ended when you kidnapped me and my brother." said Mako shooting fire at Dygo. Dygo ducked and shot fire back at Mako. Bolin jumped in front of Mako and sliced the fire in half. Bolin ran at Dygo and started swinging his sword at Dygo. "Did you really think both of you have some way to defeat me." said Dygo dodging Bolin's blade. "Maybe I can." said a voice. Dygo turned toward the voice and was knocked back by water. Mako looked up and saw it was Korra. "Korra, you're awake." said Mako. Korra jumped down next to Mako and punched his arm. "Ow." said Mako. "Don't be a baby Mako." said Korra. "I can't believe you guys went without me; I have a score to settle too." said Korra. "Uh guys a little help." said Bolin. Korra and Mako turned to join Bolin. Dygo shot fire at both Korra and Mako, whom ducked under the fire. Korra shot up her hands and earth bended Dygo into a large rock. "It's over…" started Korra. "Who is this guy?" asked Korra. "His name is Dygo." answered Bolin. Korra turned back to Dygo. "It's over Dygo, you and your group." said Korra. "Yeah, but for now fix me." said Bolin. Dygo started to laugh. "Do you think I have control of the Ying Chong, I am merely a pawn and I will never help." said Dygo. "You will be stuck like that forever." said Dygo. Bolin tried to push through Korra and Mako but Mako held Bolin back. "Now I have failed, and I may never return." said Dygo pulling out a bottle of ancient smoke. "What are doing?" asked Korra. Dygo drank from the bottle and his body started to turn into smoke. "No!" yelled Bolin running at Dygo but it was too late. "Now what am I going to do?" asked Bolin. "Don't worry, Dygo said there were more so we will just have to find them." answered Korra. "Are you going to be ok?" asked Mako. "Yeah, I will be ok." said Bolin. Bolin moved through Mako and Korra and headed back to Air Temple Island. (Air Temple Island) Bolin sat under a tree that was lit up by the bright moon. Bolin sighed and pulled his blade out. "I don't need to be like this anymore; the only way out is to do this." said Bolin raising his blade. Jinora walked outside to go feed the lemurs and saw Bolin. "Bolin!" yelled Jinora running. Jinora air bended toward Bolin and grabbed his hands, which made him drop his blade. "What are you doing?!" asked Jinora. "I don't want to live like this, being cursed." answered Bolin. "There is not point of living." said Bolin starting to tear up. Jinora continued to hold Bolin's hands. "I am alone." said Bolin. Jinora looked down but then looked back up. "You have me Bolin, and nothing will ever change that." said Jinora. "I will be with you till the very end." said Jinora sitting down on Bolin's lap. Bolin looked into Jinora's eyes and Jinora looked into Bolin's eyes. Coming outside looking for Bolin and Jinora, Korra saw them and hide behind a bush. Bolin and Jinora slowly leaned in and kissed an embracing kiss. Korra started to laugh quietly to herself. This shared kiss between Bolin and Jinora was a long and loving. Jinora stopped kissing Bolin and said "I will never give up you." After that, Jinora and Bolin continued to kiss.


End file.
